Doctor Feuds
by TheMasterSushi13
Summary: Luffy's injury brings him to a hospital, where he finds that his green haired doctor is much to his liking, but he's not the only one who feels this way: So do his three friends, who are determined to be with the innocent doctor. ShanksxZoro, AcexZoro, SanjixZoro, LuffyxZoro. Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This fic is a request from the lovely yuyuxchan! I hope you enjoy! :3**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, One piece and all the characters belong to Eiichiro Oda **

* * *

"Idiot! Why are you laughing?!" Sanji practically shrieked as he continued to put pressure on Luffy's head, and the cloth quickly filled with his dark crimson blood.

"Because it was so cool!" Luffy grinned, pumping his fist in the air. Sanji growled in annoyance.

"It was pretty cool!" Ace agreed cheerfully.

Sanji swerved his head to the passenger seat of the car, where Ace was seated.

"And you!" He roared, causing Ace to shrink back a little. "What were thinking, letting Luffy do that!"

"Relax, he'll be fine!" Ace reassured, but judging from the amount of blood, he thought otherwise. Sanji hadn't seen this much blood since one of the amateurs in his cooking class almost hacked off his finger while chopping up some vegetables. The poor guy never stepped near a knife again.

Sanji realized the the cloth wasn't doing it's job anymore since it was soaking with Luffy's blood.

"Hey, Shanks. I need another towel." Sanji called to the driver of the car.

"Good thing I brought extras." Shanks commented as he grabbed a medium sized towel from underneath his seat, and threw it in the back seats where Sanji and Luffy were. Luffy was in a laying down position on his back, and Sanji was sitting upright, putting the new towel on the boy's injury, and dropping the blood-soaked one on the floor of the car, as it landed, with a slight 'thud'.

"Hey!" Shanks whined. "Don't get my car dirty!" But Sanji wasn't listening; the blonde leaned back in his seat, as he thought back to how this whole mess all started.

**_Flashback_**

* * *

Sanji was in the kitchen of his house, humming while he prepared a great meal for dinner. He had invited his closest friends over- well more like they invited themselves over.

"Sanjiii!" The blonde heard a familiar voice call from the area near the front door.

"Whaddaya want Luffy?" Sanji grumbled.

"Come watch! Hurry, hurry!" The younger teen urged.

The blonde grumbled to himself, and made his way out the kitchen door, with a bowl still in hand, as he continued to whisk the mixture. Once he made it to where he heard Luffy yelling from, he immediately had a bad feeling of whatever it was that shithead was about to do; Luffy was standing on a piece of old cardboard that he most likely fished out of the garbage, at the top of the stairs. His stance was as f he was skateboarding, or snowboarding.

Luffy's older brother, Ace, was standing near railing, grinning like a madman (Much like his brother was.)

"Luffy, get down before you-" Sanji was cut off when Shanks walking in the room.

"Oi, Luffy. Are you doing that again? Don't you remember what happened last time?

Sanji turned to the red haired man. "What happened last time?"

Shanks laughed. "He broke his arm."

Ace joined in with laughter. "Oh yeah! I remember that!"

"Why is this funny?" Sanji thought to himself. He sighed. He would never understand the D. family. "Luffy, get down!" The blonde ordered.

"Okay!" Luffy replied. And with that, he took off, sliding down the steps on the flimsy piece of cardboard. It was going fine for the first two seconds, but then the raven haired boy went down, face first, into the stairs. Shanks and Ace couldn't contain themselves; Shanks was clutching his stomach and let out his booming laughter, and Ace was literally rolling on the floor, laughing.

Sanji's eyes went wide. He dropped the mixing bowl, and rushed to aid the other, who had blood running from his head. To his surprise, Luffy was also laughing.

**_End Flashback._**

* * *

And now they were here: rushing the idiot to a hospital.

After a few minutes, they arrived. Sanji and Shanks helped Luffy into the waiting room, and Ace filled out the information sheet that the lady at the front had given him. Sani's patients was wearing thin when Ace asked Luffy the info questions that he didn't know...which was every other question.

"Hey, Luf, what's your date of birth" Ace questioned his brother.

"Uhhhh, May fifth." Luffy answered, after a little thought.

"Oh...hey Luf, what are you allergic to?" Ace asked.

"Hmmmm, nothing" Luffy replied.

"Ah...hey Luf, what's your address?"

Sanji couldn't take it anymore. "FOR GOD SAKES SHITHEAD, YOU LIVE WITH HIM!" The blonde barked.

Everyone in the waiting room was startled by the sudden outburst, and veered their heads to the commotion.

"Oh yeah." Ace laughed. "Hey, Luf, what's my address?"

Sanji groaned as he face palmed, and slumped down in his seat.

* * *

Sanji didn't think he would make it through the day, but then their name was finally called.

"Ah, Mister. Monkey D. Luffy?" A young nurse with short brown hair asked.

"Yeah, thats us." Shanks smiled.

"Right this way." The nurse guided them to a room. "The doctor will be in shortly."

They thanked her before she left, and right afterwards, Luffy began touching and prodding all the medical instruments in the room. Sanji had to yell at him for him to stop.

About five minutes went by, when someone entered the room.

"Good evening." He greeted. "I am Roronoa Zoro, I will be your doctor this evening."

Sanj felt like all his troubles sailed away, Ace smirked, as did Shanks, and Luffy looked like he was drooling.

The doctor was gorgeous! He had a slender physique, tanned skin, beautiful sterling grey eyes, and the most interesting hair they had all seen since they met their friend Franky.

The doctor smiled kindly, and scanned the room until he saw his patient. ( It was quite obvious do to the fact that he was the one bleeding out of the head.)

"You are Monkey D. Luffy, correct?" The young doctor asked.

Luffy nodded. "Y-yeah."

"Okay lets see the damage." Doctor Roronoa said. He stepped close to the patient, and carefully removed the piece of cloth that was sloppily taped to Luffy's head. ( Ace's handiwork) The green haired man began to examine the wound, and then cleaning it.

Luffy's face burned red at how close the doctor was to him. Ace smirked and admired the green haired man's backside. Sanji noticed Ace doing so and kicked him in the shin, causing Ace to let out a small yelp. "That's inappropriate." Sanji scolded, whispering so only Ace could hear. Ace scowled at the blonde, and pouted childishly.

Ace and Sanji both realized that Shanks was being awfully quiet, and veered they're attention to the red haired man, just in time to see him snap a picture of the doctor's backside on his camera phone.

"Lolicon!" They both yelled, as they backhanded his face.

"Ehhh?! Am not!" Shanks whined, rubbing his cheek.

"Yes you are, you perv-" Sanji stopped mid-sentence when he saw the green haired doctor run up to Shanks.

"S-Sir, are you alright?"

Shanks was a little surprised by his actions, and nodded. "I'm fine, really." He assured the boy.

"Let me get you some ice, so it doesn't bruise." The doctor said, and with that he hurried out the door.

Ace, Sanji, and Luffy blinked in surprise.

"Ne...did he just leave me in the middle of surgery?" Luffy asked.

"...No Luffy, it's stitches." Sanji answered.

The doctor walked back in the room with an ice pack and handed it to the red haired man.

Shanks accepted it and thanked him. "Ah, thank you Doctor Roronoa-san."

"Please, it's just Zoro. I'm not used to all this formal talk." The doctor said, smiling.

"Sure, Zoro-san." Shanks smiled back. When Zoro turned back around to Luffy, Shanks boastingly smirked at Ace and Sanji, who flicked him off in response.

* * *

A few minutes went by, and Zoro finally finished stitching Luffy's wound. He carefully wrapped bandages around it, and made sure they weren't too loose or too tight. One he was satisfied with his job, he stepped back and smiled.

"Alright, that should be it. Now be sure to take it easy for the next couple of weeks, okay?"

Luffy blushed. "Y-yeah." He said, nodding fast.

Zoro smiled and handed him a business card. "Here is my card. It has my cell phone number, so if you have any questions or concerns, please don't be afraid to call. I also wrote the date of your next appointment to remove the stitches on the back of the card so you don't forget."

Luffy happily took the card and thanked the doctor.

Suddenly, Sanji swooped in, in front of Zoro, pushing Luffy harshly aside in the process. The blonde got down on one knee and took the surprised doctor's hand, and held it as if it was as fragile as glass.

"Good bye, my sweet!" Sanji swooned, as he brought the tanned hand up to his lips.

"Ehh?" Zoro's face reddened as he laughed nervously.

"O-Oi!" Luffy protested at Sanji's actions.

"Lets go Lover Boy." Ace said, as he dragged Sanji away by the back of his shirt as Shanks followed close behind, laughing. Luffy frowned and ran after the group, leaving the doctor a little confused, but shrugged it off and continued his work.

* * *

The drive home for the D. brothers, Shanks, and Sanji was hectic: Sanji complained to Ace about how he was cock blocking, as Ace tried to assure the blonde that he had an exact zero percent chance of getting with the doctor, earning themselves quite a scuffle, as Luffy whined to Sanji about how he was being a giant doo-doo head for interrupting his chat with Zoro, but of course the blonde payed to heed to the raven haired boy, because he was too busy with his quarrel with the the freckled man. Shanks yelled at everyone to shut their traps because he had already decided that the doctor was his, which led everyone to immediately drop their arguments and gang up on the red haired man.

After about thirty minutes, dozens of bruises, and ten times of almost getting into a car crash, the four friends made it back to Sanji's large two story house.

Luffy was about to attempt to slide down the stairs on a piece of cardboard again, but ended up earning himself a kick from Sanji, and so did Ace and Shanks from doing nothing to stop the boy, and cheering him on instead.

Yes, life with the four men was never normal, and it was going to get even more hectic since they each decided that they wanted a certain doctor. That poor, innocent doctor.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it! Please leave a review, and let me know what you think! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! I was really happy to read all the positive things in the reviews, so thanks for that! :3**

* * *

"Luffy! Hurry up, we're gonna late for your appointment!" Ace called after his little brother.

"I'm coming!" The boy replied.

Ace heard the thudding of running footsteps following shortly after, then Luffy burst in like a lunatic.

"I'm here!" He yelled, out of breath.

"Yeah...umm, what are you wearing?" Ace asked, pointing to the oversized suit that the younger boy had on. The suit belonged to Ace, which explained why it was too big.

"A suit." Luffy replied cocking his head to the side, and looking at his older brother like he was stupid.

"Yes, I know, but why?"

"Why can't I? Sanji wears them all the time." Luffy huffed, crossing his arms.

"That's different, Sanji wears suits, you just don't. If you're trying to impress Zoro, it_ won't_ work." Ace put in, matter-of factly.

Luffy furrowed his eyebrows, and stuck his tongue out at Ace in response. Ace rolled his eyes, and lead Luffy out the front door. Once out, to Ace's surprise, there stood Shanks and Sanji by his car in the driveway.

"Yo" The blonde, and red haired man greeted simultaneously.

"Ehh!? Don't 'Yo' me, morons! Why are you here?!" The freckled man cried.

"Relax, Ace, we're here to support Luffy." Shanks stated, throwing his arm around Luffy, and ruffled his hair, as Sanji nodded in agreement.

Luffy frowned and used his hands to flatten his hair down, in an attempt to fix it. "I don't need support." He said, not realizing the real reason for their coming.

Ace exhaled in annoyance. "Whatever, just get in before we're late." He said, knowing that the two wouldn't back down.

Sanji and Shanks smirked in victory, and climbed into the back seat of Ace's red car.

* * *

About half an hour later, the four friends arrived at the Grand Line Hospital. They were in the waiting room for ten minutes before Luffy's name was called, then they were lead to the same room as before, and had to wait for the doctor to arrive.

"How much longer do we have to wait?" Luffy complained.

"Yeah, this is boorring." Shanks agreed, earning himself a blow to the head from Sanji.

"Don't be a baby, old man." The blonde scolded.

"Ouch, why are you so mean?" Shanks whined, rubbing his head.

"Oh, shaddup shithead." Sanji responded.

After a minute or so, the door opened, and the familiar green haired doctor entered the room.

"Hello, again." He greeted, bowing politely.

The four returned the gesture, and Zoro made his way to his patient. He chuckled once he saw what he was wearing.

"What?" Luffy pouted.

"Nothing, it just...you look really cute in that suit." Zoro smiled

Shanks, Sanji, and Ace 's mouths gaped open, and Luffy's face immediately burned scarlet.

"T-t-thanks." He stammered.

"~Oiii, Zoro-chwaan, I'm wearing a suit tooo~" Sanji sang, wanting the young doctor's attention.

"...Uh-" Zoro struggled to find a response, but luckily he was cut off by the red haired man.

Shanks bonked the blonde on the head, sending him roughly on the to the floor.

" Zoro-san, don't mind him, he's just a little daft, you see." Shanks smiled, as if he didn't just clobber his friend in the head.

"R-right." The greenete smiled nervously. These people were really strange...and violent. He tried to focus on his job rather than Ace, who was holding Sanji back from getting into a fight with Shanks; who was not helping the situation at all by throwing insult after insult at the blonde, provoking him even further.

All of a sudden, there was a low rumbling sound in the room. Zoro blushed a little, and held his stomach.

"S-sorry, I skipped my lunch break today." He laughed nervously.

Sanji took the opportunity and zoomed past Ace, to the young doctor, taking his hand as he got down to one knee. "Please accept my invitation, and allow me to prepare you a meal great enough to fit your perfection!"

"Wow, really?! You can cook?" Zoro asked, with stars in his eyes. "Are you sure you wouldn't mind? I don't want to cause you any trouble."

Sanji looked taken back for a second, since nearly everyone rejected his offer, but his expression quickly changed back to his goofy love-sick state. "Of course i'm sure! A rare jewel like yourself would never be too much trouble!" Sanji swooned.

The greenete wasn't so sure what the blonde meant by 'rare jewel' "Ahh, thanks?"

Sanji smirked when he saw the shocked, and awe struck face's of his jealous friends, but, the blonde felt a shiver creep up his back when he saw Shanks's speechless face shift to an evil grin.

"Nee, Sanji. I'm hungry too~" Shanks grinned

The hand Sanji used to hold Zoro's hand twitched slightly. "Eh?" He gasped quiet enough for only himself to hear.

Ace snapped out of his phase, and caught on to the red-haired man's plan. Ace's expression turned dark, evil and murky, with a huge grin plastered on his face, as Luffy followed the same suit.

"Yeah, so am I, Sanji." Ace hummed.

This time, Sanji's eye began to twitch in immense annoyance. "E-eh?" He muttered a bit louder.

Zoro cocked his head to the side slightly. "Sanji-san?" he asked in confusion.

"Ne, ne, me too Sanji!" Luffy joined in, but he was probably telling the truth.

Sanji's whole body was now twitching violently, as a huge grin slowly crept on his darkened expression.

"H-hey, Sanji! Are you alright?!" The doctor panicked.

The blonde felt like he would explode at any second; if he were to curse out the three men, and tell them to go fuck their shitty selves, like he wanted to, he would seem rude to Zoro, which would ruin his chances of ever getting with him, but on the other hand, if he said nothing, they would end up trying to take the doctor from him.

Sanji sighed as decided it would be safest to go with the second option, after all, he_ was_ waayyy better looking than the other shitheads.

"Y-y-yes Zo..ro- san...I-i'm...just...just fine." Sanji managed to squeak as he continued to twitch. The blonde let go of the doctor's hand and stood up slowly. "Ha..hahaha..ahaha...haha." Sanji cackled like a lunatic.

"Ah...I think Sanji's gone crazy, Shanks." Luffy commented.

"...Yup...he's finally cracked." Ace crossed his arms, and nodded in agreement, as Sanji continued his cackling laughter.

"H-hey...is he okay?" Zoro asked, concerned. Receiving no response, the green haired man looked to the others. "Guys?"

* * *

**Okaayyy, that's chapter two! I know it sucked, and it's real short, and I sincerely apologize for that. I promise to make the next chapter longer, and less sucky...if that is possible ;~;**

**...I am a very sad person.**


	3. Chapter 3

**BLAST IT KISS ME ASS SCHOOL TAKING ALL MY FREE TIME AWAY! TT^TT /sobs**

**Yeah, sorry about that *nervous laugh***

**Well, first off, would like to apologize for taking eons to update this fic, it's just...just high school When they said pre-ap classes would take away your social life, they weren't kidding. ;-; I mean, SERIOUSLY, I had to finish two projects in, like, three freaking days! =-=**

**AND, to add onto that, I'm trying to bring up my grades of 71 and 34, so yeah, i'm prettttyyyy stupid when it comes to biology and geography...WELP, sorry for making you listen to my rant, and here's chapter three! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I dis the claim.**

* * *

Sanji cursed to himself as he diced some tomatoes with more force than necessary; Here he was, cooking an AMAZING meal, with an AMAZING, perfect, lovely, gorgeous young man waiting in his living room. Seemed perfect, right? WRONG!

Waiting in the living room with HIS perfect Zoro, was a perverted lolicon, and two idiotic brothers who probably didn't know left from right! And, to make matter's worse, they each used every ounce of their time trying to get into the greenete's pants... Okay, fine the blonde was doing the exact thing, but thats different, Zoro would prefer him, and that's a fact.

Sanji cursed when he saw the mushed up puddle of tomatoes he had created on the cutting board. He decided it would still do it's job, and tossed them into the pan, along with several other vegetables, in fact, it probably made it a bit better, since it added a more saucy element. Sanji's smile returned. When Zoro tastes this dish, his heart will be his! Girls love a guy who cooks, so why shouldn't Zoro?

* * *

"So, is that where you hurt yourself?" Zoro asked Luffy, pointing over to the stairs.

"Yup!" Luffy smiled, a little too proudly.

"By the way, didn't it hurt at all? You didn't seem to be in pain at the hospital." Zoro put in, it was a pretty nasty gash after all.

"Nope!, It didn't hurt!" Luffy confirmed, still smiling.

"Wow, you're so strong!" Zoro awed.

Luffy felt his face growing warm at the young man's comment. "Ne, ne look at my muscle!" Luffy bragged as he curled up his scrawny, skin and bone arm is attempt to show off his 'muscle'.

Ace and Shanks scoffed, and Zoro chuckled as he ruffled Luffy's hair. "You're so cute." Zoro giggled.

"So!" Ace said, changing the subject. "How old are you, Zoro?"

Luffy pouted when Zoro switched his attention to Ace. "Me? I'm twenty, but i'll be turning twenty one soon, what about you guys? The green haired man asked.

"Sanji and I are twenty three, Shanks is like eighty and Luffy is about three." Ace joked. Zoro laughed, but Ace earned a smack to the head from both Shanks and Luffy.

"No, I'm eighteen!" Luffy corrected, sticking his tongue out at his older brother. "And Shanks is still eighty." Luffy laughed.

Ace high-fived his younger brother, and Zoro tried not to laugh, but couldn't help it.

"Guyyss~" Shanks whined. "I'm just twenty-six, I'm not that old!"

Just then, the group heard Sanji yell that dinner was ready, so they all eagerly made their way to the dining table.

"Wow!" Zoro awed in amazement at the colorful variety of the feast Sanji had prepared. "This looks so good!" He added cheerfully.

"Only the finest for my Zoro-swan~!" The blonde sang.

* * *

Soon, the whole table was cleared from all traces of food, and Zoro witnessed the impossible amount of food Shanks, Ace, and especially Luffy could consume in just a short matter of time.

Zoro patted his belly, in a gesture to show how full he was. "Ahhh, that was amazing! You really outdid yourself Sanji."

The blonde was just about to respond, when Luffy cut it:

"YOSH! Let's watch a movie now!" The raven haired boy shouted.

"I could go for a movie." Ace agreed.

"Yeah, same here." Shanks said. "What about you Zoro-san?"

"Sure." The greenete smiled in agreement.

Sanji muttered to himself how much he wanted to strangle the three intruding men who were ruining his day with Zoro.

* * *

Pretty soon, Sanji had set up a movie from Metflix on his wide screen t.v.

The green haired man sat comfortably in the middle of couch, and Ace and Shanks quickly sat on either side of him, reducing the pouting Luffy and Sanji to being forced to sit on the floor.

* * *

When the movie was almost over, Shanks felt a pressure on his shoulder. Looking over to see what it was, his heart nearly melted at the scene: Zoro had fallen asleep, and was leaning on him. He smiled to himself, but said nothing, because if the others noticed, they'd take his Zoro away for sure.

Not much later, the movie had ended, and Sanji switched the t.v off, and turned on the light.

"Well, that was a great movie! Did you like it Zo-...SHANKS YOU PEDOPHILE, GET AWAY FROM ZORO!" Sanji yelled, causing everyone to veer their attention to the red haired man.

"Hey! He fell asleep on me, I didn't do anything!" Shanks explained.

"SHUT UP IDIOTS! YOU'RE GONNA WAKE HIM!" Ace belowed, unaware of his hypocrisy.

Everyone stopped for a moment, and watched as the greenete stirred in his sleep. He unknowingly wrapped his arms around Shank's bicep, and snuggled in his chest. The red haired man chuckled pervertedly, as a thin stream of blood flowed from his nose.

Sanji, and the D. brothers shrieked at the sight, but quickly shut themselves up, as they noticed Zoro stirring in his sleep again, but this time, his emerald green eyes fluttered open. His thoughts looked clouded for a moment, but then he quickly remembered where he was.

"Ah! S-Sanji, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep!" He apologized, as he quickly stood up, not even realizing how he was cuddling with Shanks just moments before.

"Oh no my dearest, it's no trouble at all!" Sanji reassured. "Say, why don't you...spend the night?" The blonde offered, as he attempted to stop the blood flowing from his nose. "-It will be easier for all of us since we could get a good nights rest, and then we could drop you off at the hospital. Sound good?"

"Well, if you say so." Zoro smiled agreeingly.

"Great!" Sanji cheered. He turned to his other three friends to ask them to leave, but scowled at the sight. It was obvious that they were pretending to sleep, but if he kicked them out now, Zoro-chan would probably think bad of him, right? Reluctantly, the blonde let them be. He took Zoro's hand to lead him to the guest room, and chuckled when he saw the green haired man's face redden slightly.

Zoro sure was sensitive. It took every ounce of Sanji's being to prevent the blood from spilling out his nose at the thought of his Zoro being...sensitive.

* * *

**Well, that's chapter 3. Sorry if you didn't like it, I had to put it together really quick :/**

**Anyways, sorry I didn't mention it sooner, but this will end up a ShanksxZoro fic, just not until nearly the end. Sooo, yeah. I don't know when I will post the next chapter, I just hope it's soon.**

**Thank you for reading, Ciao! ^_^**


End file.
